This is my Life
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: My life is great. I have my awesome friends, a beautiful flat, and a wonderful job and not to mention a hot boyfriend who I am completely and utterly in love with. Oh, did I mention my hot boyfriend is Draco Malfoy?


**Here is another One- shot I wrote. This idea came to me when I was pacing in my living room, bored to death. **

**Please R&R!!!**

My life is great. I have my awesome friends, a beautiful flat, and a wonderful job, and not to mention a hot boyfriend who I am completely and utterly in love with.

Oh, did I mention my hot boyfriend who I am completely and utterly in love with is Draco Malfoy?

Yup, it's true. I can't believe it either but hey, opposites attract.

Harry and Ginny are married now and have their little baby boy James Sirius Potter. Ron is working with George in his Joke Shop, he's helping him out since the death of Fred four years ago.

Yes, the final battle where Voldemort was defeated was something else. We lost many people, from both sides

Anyways, you're wondering how Draco and I came together? Well two years after the war, we both ended up at a coffee shop. We sat next to each other, talked about ourselves for at least three hours and had our first date the next day. He is still the arrogant, cunning guy, but I love that about him. We have been in a great relationship for two years.

I was coming back from work. I own my own bookstore. No surprise there. I just opened it a year ago and business has been doing great. My Draco works with his father's company, which his father left since he got sent to Azkaban.

Were both crazy workaholics, we both love to read and love to go to beaches.

We're perfect for each other.

I made it to our two bedrooms, two bathrooms flat. Our flat was beside a beach so we had a breath taking view of the beach from our windows and our patio.

I opened the door and called out his name. He told me he was getting off work early today.

"Drake? Draco?"

I made it to our bedroom and opened the door. What I saw broke me down.

Draco was standing in the middle of the bedroom shirtless. A girl with black tight skinny jeans and a black tank top was standing in front of him. She had blond hair and green eyes.

Astoria Greengrass.

They were both standing close enough to kiss. They were looking down at each other hands, smiling. I didn't see what it was, because they finally looked up and noticed me standing there.

Draco was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! TWO YEARS! _TWO YEARS_! I LOVED AND CARED ABOUT YOU! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME? BY CHEATING!!!" I screeched.

"Hermione! Listen to me, I-"

"SHUT IT, YOU BASTARD! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT." I broke down crying and ran out of the room.

I could hear my name being called, but I ignored it and flooed to Ginny's house. I stumbled out of the fire place, sobbing my heart out. Ginny was sitting in the middle of her living room, playing with James. She looked up at me. She saw what state I was in, and her eyes widened.

"Hermione! What the hell happened?" she asked getting up and walking towards me.

I started sobbing harder and told everything I saw. She looked relieved. What the hell?

She was supposed to go my house, and rip Draco's head off. I was expecting it from her. But instead she smiled.

"Ginny, what are you smiling about? Draco cheated on me!" I said, finally finished sobbing.

"Sorry Mione, but this something that Draco needs to explain."

"What?"

Just go back to your flat, please."

"No way in hell I'm going back there!"

She sighed, picked James up and grabbed my arm. Before I could protest, she apparated us all to my flat.

"Ginny, why did you bring me here," I hissed at her.

She just rolled her eyes, and called out Draco's name.

"DRACO! GET YOU ASS IN THIS LIVING ROOM, THIS INSTANT!" she screamed.

I winced from the volume. All my friends have accepted Draco and became good friends with him.

He ran into the living room and when he saw me, relief washed all over him. He gave a grateful smile and nod to Ginny. She just nodded to me. Ugh, they have got to stop this now!

"Right, Hermione, what you saw in there isn't what it looked like."

"Oh really?" I said in snotty voice I used when I was pissed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

He sighed, came in front of me, and went on one knee. .GOD.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what you saw today wasn't what it looked like. Astoria owns that knew jewellery store that opened in Diagon Alley. I asked for the best rings, and for them to bring it to our house. Astoria came when I woke up, so that's why I was shirtless. And we started trying on some rings, seeing which ones looked the best. I needed her to try on the rings, so I could actually see what it looked like on a female's finger. So Hermione, you should know that I would never, ever hurt you in anyway. So will you make me the luckiest man, and marry me?"

He looked up at me and took out a green velvet box and opened it.

Inside it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

The ring was a 14K ring with an emerald cut diamond in the center flanked by two marquise cut diamonds. The wedding band was gold.

"Yes," I whispered with tears sliding down my face.

He smiled at me, put the ring on my finger and stood up.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"I," I kissed him, "am." kissed him again, "so," and again. "sorry," and one last time.

"Baby, it's okay. Right now, we need to focus on our wedding, and maybe we should practice for our honeymoon," he said, giving me a wink.

I smacked him and gave him another kiss, which went way longer than the other one.

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Only one person I know would interrupt at a special moment. Blaise Zabini.

We both turned to see him standing in the doorway, smirking.

Ugh, the bum

We became really close friends, when I started to date Draco. I thought of him like a bother, just like Harry and Ron, who came through the front door with smiles on their faces.

They all congratulated us, and Ginny, who I totally forgot she was there.

We all started chatting in the living room, laughing, smiling and giving punches to Blasie, when he was annoying.

This is my life. And I love every minute of it.

**Yay! I enjoyed writing this one. Hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
